Forever Here
by KNDnumbuh007
Summary: He was always there for her when she needed him ever since she was 10. As years went on his feelings grew more for her, too bad she was always with Wally. Now that she's crying on the curb, he thinks it's time for her to know. ONE-SHOT! 3x274 3x4


**Hey so I got this idea while writing my story and I kinda got in the 274/3 mood, I hope I got his character right. I couldn't exactly research how other people write Chad when he's around Kuki… but I hope you enjoy! C: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kids Next Door, that is Tom Warburtons. I was disappointed once I didn't see it under my tree :C**

**Warning: a tad bit fluffy in the end! **

* * *

><p>"No, no, no!" yelled Chad as his dad's old car slowly stopped while making sounds that don't sound like they're supposed to make.<p>

"Piece of crap!" he yelled at the car thinking it was some kind of person somehow as he pounded on the wheel. Of all times to have his car to break down, it just had to be on a day when it was pouring rain. Having no choice, Chad decided to get out and was suddenly greeted by millions of little water droplets from the sky.

He popped the hood and a small puff of smoke hit his face, probably would've been greater if it wasn't for the rain. Chad coughed slightly and fanned whatever smoke was emitting and leaned over to quickly inspect what was wrong so the water won't ruin anything under the hood.

He closed the hood and sat on the car to think about every possibility of smoke coming out of the car. _Okay, the coolant could be leaking, bad thermostat, or clogged radiator. This car is so run down that I could be anything!_

_Sniff,_he heard a faint sound around him. But couldn't exactly figure it out, he left it alone.

Chad opened the hood again and a little more steam came out. He touched the engine just barely and he quickly jerked his hand back.

"Damn it!" he yelled while putting his finger in his mouth. The taste was nasty but the burn stung. He slammed the hood down and then muttered, "Either way, the engine's toasted."

What was he to do now? There was no way he'd push the car by himself- too far. He can't just stay here- what if someone saw him? He did the only thing he could do, call Maurice.

_Sniff, _he heard it again. Where the heck was this coming from? His car was off, so it couldn't be that. He quickly went in his car from getting any more drenched and scrolled through his contacts on his phone to see, "Maurice."

He dialed the number and brought it up to his ear to hear Maurice's voice immediately, "Chad man, everyone is waiting for you. Where are you?"

"I was on my way from my dad's and my car broke down. Come and pick me up," on the other end you could hear soft giggles and chuckles, "do you have me on speaker?" he yelled irritated in the phone.

"I did, sorry. Where are you?" Maurice asked with the laughter cut off. Chad tried to look out the window, but the rain and the darkness combined made it impossible.

"I can't see, man. Hold on," Chad went out to look for a street sign but then he heard another _sniff._

The noise was starting to bug him now, it's dark and a strange noise is suspicious. He just wanted to get back in the car now. He looked up to the sign and said, "New Garden road, by the high school."

Then he hung up once he confirmed with Maurice he heard another _sniff,_ Chad finally had enough. He looked around to see a figure- someone, on the curb outside a house. He came closer and closer to it until finally, he sighed in relief once he realized who it was.

"Sanban? What are you doing here?" Chad asked looking down at the Japanese on the curb. She snapped her head up at him suddenly.

"You scared me. What are you doing here, Chad?" she asked, but her voice sounded a little hoarsely.

"My piece of crap of a car broke down. Why are you just sitting here?" Chad asked with concern. Over the years Chad and Kuki developed a special relationship... Best friends. She was his best girl friend, he was her best guy friend. Kuki liked Hoagie and Nigel, but Nigel was always too serious with the rules and Hoagie wasn't serious when needed. Chad was the in between guy.

Kuki knew ever since she was 10 that Chad wasn't bad, before operation T.R.E.A.T.Y at least. It started at Fanny's house, when Chad was trying to keep the girls there from the moon base to have to teens take the code module. **(operation SLUMBER)**

_Kuki went to use the bathroom after the makeover that they gave that new operative 430teen-7. She was a strange girl, it seemed like she wasn't enjoying herself and her braids looked like they had horrible split ends. Plus they were different colors! After she came out she saw Mrs. Fulbright talking to some sort of walkie talkie._

_Kuki suspiciously walked closer toward her and only heard, "moon base... Brats... and Kids Next Door."_

_"Mrs. Fulbright, who are you talking too?" Kuki asked with suspicion. The big Irish woman quickly put the walkie talkie behind her back._

_"Nothing, dearie. Just play with your brats- er friends," she plastered the cheesiest smile ever but Kuki was smart enough to see through it._

_"How do you know about Kids Next Door?" Kuki remembered Fanny warning them to not to mention anything about the KND by her mom because she doesn't know a thing about it and shouldn't because she's a adult._

_"Oh, Fanny pants told me about your silly little missions. Your imaginations are so- er, cute," then suddenly Kuki tackled Mrs. Fulbright._

_"Who are you? What are you doing here? Fanny said her mom shouldn't know a thing about the Kids Next Door!" Kuki had on her game face but was rather worried that she could be wrong._

_"And here the teens thought you were a air-head," said Mrs. Fulbright. But he accent was suddenly faltering and her face changed towards Chad's._

_"Where's Fanny's mom?" asked Kuki while shaking Chad by the collar on the floor._

_"Quit shakin' me you brat and I'll tell you!" he yelled but not too loud. Kuki immediately stopped but didn't release her grip, "she's getting a massage and called me to babysit you little pains. So I'm killing two birds with one stone."_

_"Why else are you here?" Kuki spat._

_"That is top secret, kid," Chad said with a smirk. Suddenly with a click, a hot sauce gun was held up to the side of his head._

_"Smart and threatening? If you were older I'd be turned on, but you probably don't even know what it even means," he waited for her reaction which suddenly went barren. She didn't know what that meant so he continued with a eye roll, "as we speak the moon base is being breached," Kuki's eyes suddenly went wide._

_"Help! Chad's here! Someone-" suddenly her mouth was covered by Chad's hand roughly._

_"Shut it, brat! You're going to get me figured out!" Chad pinned her down with his hand on her mouth. Then he dragged her up and peeked around the corner to see no one coming. Then he released his hand, "listen alright?"_

_"I need to get help, get out of my way or else I'll kick you!" she threatened._

_"Look, I'm not with the teen ninja's-" then he saw her confused look and continued, "I mean I am, but undercover. I'm with the Kids Next Door still but as their spy, so are others too, like Maurice. We call our organization the Teens Next Door, with me so far?"_

_Kuki nodded her head. So he explained from once he informed about the Teens Next Door and how he had to look like a traitor because Cree was going to blast the moon base to the sun. Plus, if he was a traitor he could know about the teen ninja's plans and all their secrets._

_"Do you get it?" Chad asked as he finally took a breath of air. Kuki nodded in awe, "so you believe me?" Chad asked hoping it was a yes._

_"It makes sense, but then what are you doing here? And wearing a bra?" Kuki couldn't help but giggle._

_"It sounds nuts, but you have to let the teens get the code module," he said while pressing the bridge of his nose and avoided the bra conversation. It was awkward enough wearing it._

_"What! Why?" asked Kuki with a small panic in her voice._

_"Because you know how the code module shows the history of the Kids Next Door?" Kuki nodded, "well, because each operative ever in the Kids Next Door entered their booger, the teen ninjas want to take the earlier operatives boogers and figure out if there's a book of KND."_

_"But there can't be, then-" Kuki started but Chad finished for her._

_"Numbuh 0 would exist- not just some KND fairy tale. If numbuh 0's booger is found, then there is a book of KND," Chad's expressions remained unchanged while Kuki's mouth dropped to the ground._

_"But-but if there is then wouldn't the teens want the book too?" asked Kuki._

_"Yes, but it's the book of KND, it should be in Kids Next Door territory. Try and keep up," Chad replied with a smirk._

_For a minute they just stared at each other, unflattering. She stared at him until she just noticed that he's kind of- cute? Kuki was about to walk back until Chad spoke up again._

_"So what's up with the air-head act. Last time I remember being on a mission with sector V, you had no idea what was going on half the time."_

_"Oh wow, the famous numbuh 274 remembers me! I must be dreaming," Kuki said sarcastically but then giggled to herself again, "just- I don't know, I get scared."_

_"Scared? What the heck could you be scared about?" Chad's smirk disappeared to confusion._

_"Not exactly scared, just nervous. Have you ever had someone expect so much of you and when you couldn't, you let everyone down? Acting like this- assures that. So when I come up with a good idea, people will appreciate more," then she realized what she was doing, "you're a teen and I'm a kid, why am I even talking to you? You don't understand anyways," she started walking away slowly._

_"I couldn't understand? It's like you said, I'm the famous numbuh 274. Everyone expected me to be like this superhero at moon base, not just soopreme leaduh," Chad suddenly flared his nostrils like he was ready to yell. Kuki stepped back at his angry expression a little afraid._

_"I- I gotta go, Chad," then before she walked off he stopped her._

_"You can't tell anyone anything. You're not even supposed to know, got it?" Chad asked and Kuki nodded. But before she could go back his words rang through her ears, "you should quite with the act, you could be in the Teens Next Door," and she quickly went back to Fanny's room to watch rainbow monkey's._

Since then they would sometimes see each other, they'd talk about missions and when ever they'd see each other on a mission they'd tell each what's happening for heads up. They're little information swapping became more of them hanging out after missions, then to just going to each other's houses. They'd love to talk to each other, school, TND and KND, and even personal stuff.

Then it came to Chad going to college, luckily he'd go to the state college so they could see each other sometimes. This wasn't one of the nights though, Chad was supposed to meet up at dorm in his college regarding TND business.

She just looked up at him and stared before turning back to put her head in her hands to cry softly once again. Chad not seeing this coming, he stepped back awkwardly at first, he's seen her cry loads of time but this time- it was different.

He slowly sat next to her and awkwardly patted her back. He never was good at comforting crying people, he just found it uncomfortable. He turned around and noticed this wasn't her house, what on earth is she doing here?

"Are you lost?" he tried to joke but she ended glaring at him with her puffy red eyes and tears blending in with the rain that fell on her face. He raised his hands up in mock surrender, "I don't know what's up, and you won't tell me.

Kuki exhaled, "it was him," she said softly. Chad suddenly tensed.

"You're joking right?" Chad replied angrily, "that's the second time this week, Sanban!"

"Chad-" Kuki put a hand on his muscular shoulder to relax him, but he just stood up and started pacing while running his finger through his hair to get rid of excess water. His bangs though fell over his right again naturally though.

"What'd that little punk do this time? Scream at you for talking to some guy, being forced to do a project with someone he doesn't like, or wait- he was flirting with some girl, wasn't it?" Chad was just so angry that it worried Kuki just a tad.

"Chad, it was nothing-" then she said quietly, "It was my fault after all."

"You're fault? _You're_ fault? That's what he told you, isn't it?" Chad turned to her sharply and quickly went up to her with teeth and fists clenched, "isn't it?" he said more venomously. Kuki dropped her head in response.

"I'm gonna kill that squirt," Chad hissed as he shoved past Kuki out of rage and walked toward Wally's house.

"Chad... Chad!" Kuki called and grabbed his arm to yank him to have him face her, "what is wrong with you?" she almost yelled.

Chad was acting weird- protecting like. Usually when Kuki would cry or be upset about Wally, she'd go to Chad. It was like he got it more than anyone. Usually he'd just have her talk for what felt like forever, then gave his opinion. Nothing more. No sort of hostility, he wasn't like that. Why was this different?

"What's wrong with me? Sanban, this guy that you call your boyfriend makes you upset or cry at least once a week!" Chad's expression didn't change, and normally Kuki would find this sweet, like what Wally does. But this time it was just disturbing. Kuki's face darkened.

"That's not true, we have differences... That's all. We just had a little argument, I told him lately he's been treating me like a four year old ever since his grades have been better than mine. He disagreed, then we started yelling at each other. Words were exchanged and it kept on going like that. After some time I snapped and then I-" she laughed a little, but it wasn't humorous kind, "I slapped him."

"Don't tell me he-" Chad's face tensed as his jaw tightened, "hit you back."

"No!" Kuki gasped, "He would never. We just stood there, I tried to apologize but he wouldn't reply to me."

"Then you ran out?" Chad asked more calmly.

"No-" she shook her head and swallowed, "he just told me to leave. I didn't at first and kept on saying I was sorry but he just told me to leave."

"Just like that?" Chad asked in awe. He knew Wally had a temper, he didn't have to even know him personally to see that. But he would've expect him to yell at her to get out or at least break up with her.

"I know, you'd expect him to do more," she laughed, this time with humor, to herself. Then she continued, "I went out then. I didn't want to go home crying my eyes out but I couldn't stay there, and you- you," then she broke down on Chad's shoulder. She held on to him like he would disappear.

"I can take you home. You're car is here, just give your keys and-" Chad started but then Kuki sniffled with her hoarse voice speaking out.

"But Maurice... he'll get mad," she saw Chad's confused expression and laughed, "I heard you on the phone."

Then she stepped back from him and pretended to talk to a cell phone and said rather loudly imitating Chad, "New Garden road, by the high school!" and started cracking up.

"I wasn't that loud," Chad grinned. At least she was smiling. She sniffled with a giggle and wiped her eyes and nose with her green sleeve.

"Why we're you so upset, Chad? Usually you just give your advice on what you think," she came closer to him so she could look at his stormy grayish- blue eyes.

"I guess I was just tired to see you hurt," Chad's grin faded slowly as he shrugged locking his eyes to her glassy violet ones. I guess it was time for her to know, how he felt...

_It started over the summer, Kuki just got off break and since everyone in sector V knew that Chad wasn't a traitor after all, she was able to bring him to the beach right after school. (Much to Nigel's disapproval of course)_

_They had a really great time, Kuki buried Wally the sand, Nigel talked to Chad, and Abby went to get snacks with Hoagie. It was the time of their lives, school out, exams finished, Kuki's 3 month anniversary with Wally, Chad being friends with Nigel again._

_"Can we just get in the water now?" groaned Chad._

_"Will you hold your horses? I'm almost done burying Wally, and Abby and Hoagie still haven't brought by our snacks," Kuki said focusing on trying to get the sand to stick to Wally._

_"What's taking them so long?" asked Nigel checking his watch every few seconds._

_"Abby has the goods, baby. Quit checking your watch," Abby said while coming up behind Nigel (making him jump a bit) and handing everyone their treat._

_Kuki looked to see Wally have a disgusted look on his face, and she asked in concern, "what's wrong, Wally?"_

_"It's moi cruddy cookie. Oi can't eat it," Wally said with his Australian accent._

_"Oh!" Kuki said as she quickly took the cookie and brought it out of its wrapper, then she said with a giggle, "I'll feed you!"_

_"Foine..." Wally muttered. He usually wasn't the kind of guy who liked that romantic junk, but as long as he didn't have to get out of the sand- it was fine._

_As Kuki fed him bit by bit, Nigel and Hoagie pretended to gag and be sick while Abby just whacked Hoagie with her hat. Chad though felt different, he had his knot in his stomach that seemed to bother him and he just didn't get why. It was probably the food._

_"Well, I'm going swimming, anyone comin'?" Chad asked suddenly springing to his feet._

_Nigel and Hoagie got up as well to follow but of course Wally was enjoying where he was and Abby just popped in her ear buds and laid down to read her magazine._

_"I'm coming!" Kuki said cheerfully as she popped one final piece in Wally's mouth. Before she got up she quickly pecked Wally on the cheek and then got up quickly to catch up with everyone else._

_They slowly walked in the water, taking in the sudden temperature drop in their legs and Kuki, in her one-piece strapless green bathing suit, jumped in a wave. It wasn't that she was uncomfortable with her midsection, it was just that she didn't like to show it off to the world. To her a bikini felt like wearing a bra and underwear in public._

_"Watch for a undertow, Kuki," warned Nigel._

_"Yeah Sanban, can't risk my life to save yours," teased Chad. Kuki glared at him and splashed him._

_"Kuki's in the middle!" called Hoagie as the guys threw the football easily to each other as Kuki poorly tried to get the ball back._

_"C'mon guys, this isn't fair!" cried Kuki with a pout, "I'm always in the middle."_

_"Okay, fine. If you can catch this football that I throw to Chad, you don't have to be it," compromised Hoagie._

_"Sounds fair," Kuki made sure she was closer to Chad._

_Hoagie suddenly through it high and Kuki ran hard to catch it. Her eyes were focused on the football she didn't even noticed how close she was to Chad. Kuki smiled as she realized she can catch it, she jumped in the air and grasped the ball in her hands. But before she knew it though, she tackled Chad along to the ground._

_"You're on my team if we ever do football, Sanban," groaned Chad as he rubbed his head._

_"Sorry," said Kuki while copying his actions._

_Chad stood up and lend out a hand, which she reluctantly took. Then she went to move where Chad's original spot was to throw the ball but tripped on a sandbar and fell with Chad catching her._

_"I'm just going to call you klutzy Kuki instead of Sanban," teased Chad. Once he looked down though, he saw her face. It had several wild hairs in her face, the sun glistening off her skin from the wetness, and her violet eyes locked on his. She looked so tiny, so innocent, so not his... He wanted to hold her forever._

_"Shut up," as she maintained her balance._

_"Struck a nerve, have I?" asked Chad with a sneer._

_"Maybe, but this time it'll be you running around tryin' to get the ball," Kuki said with a slight smile._

_"What if I just take it?" asked Chad with a mischievous smile creeping on his face._

_"What are you...?" suddenly the ball was ripped from her grasp. She quickly splashed him and snatched it back, but then Chad picked her up and over his shoulder._

_"Drop the ball and I promise I won't drop you," threatening Chad._

_"You wouldn't," gasped Kuki._

_"I think I would... Lemme check-" Chad suddenly made a slight motion downward and she squealed, "look who was right!"_

_Kuki laughed while Chad was having fun messing with her, it all seemed so right. It felt so good and happy with their perfect moment until they heard an Australian shout, "OY, CHADERALLA (something that Wally called Chad since the whole bra thing)! She's moi girlfriend yah know!"_

_"Shut it, squirt. We're just havin' fun!" called back Chad. He quickly put Kuki down and saw a slight blush on her face. But it couldn't be, it was probably the sun. Then she smirked._

_"I have the ball you know," Kuki said but then threw it to Nigel._

_"Crap..." muttered Chad_

"That's so sweet," smiled Kuki.

"But now it's different. Everyone time I see you, you just cry. I makes me feel..." what was the word? "bad." not the best word, but sure.

"It's just a slight problem, we'll fix it," her smiled faltered a bit knowing that'd be quite a challenge.

"But he's just going to keep hurting you in the process, Kuki," Chad said with a shake of his head. She quickly had a intake of air.

"You called me, Kuki. You never call me Kuki," she said restoring her smile.

"Just listen," he said firmly while grabbing her shoulders, "ever since last summer I realized something."

"Ever since you went out with Wally I've been getting these pains in my chest that I've sometimes had- worsened. Don't give me that look, just wait. I brushed it off at first, then at the beach I finally realized what it was," he went a little closer to her before he continued.

"It was you. I saw all the stuff you two were doing and I realized I didn't have that, I didn't have you- like I used to. I realized that you won't be around that often, we won't have that friendship like we did. I always liked you but I just brushed it away, now when I see you and Wally... I get upset and learned that I didn't do a thing about it. But now I finally can."

"Chad, I-" Kuki wanted to talk but he just begged her with his eyes. She let him continue on.

"I'm in love with you. Yes you, Kuki. And since that punk has been screwing up a lot lately, it's always made me wanna pound his face in," then he moved his hands from her shoulders to cup her each side of her face and with his thumb he wiped the strangling tears to say to her softly, "and I can't let him hurt you again."

Before she knew what was going to happen next, his lips crashed onto hers and Kuki slowly closed her eyes. Chad's kisses were different from Wally's- Chad's were intoxicating and sent a fearful excitement throughout your body while Wally's were rough and left you mesmerized. Kuki kissed back going along with everything, let her mind do whatever. Suddenly she snapped her eyes open as she pushed him away as she was in a daze before realizing she had to say something.

"Chad, I can't," she whispered while looking at the ground.

"So you're just going to go back to him, right?" Chad spat, "he'll hurt you more and soon you'll realize someone who really cares about you is just standing here like an idiot."

"You don't get it. I like you too, Chad," Kuki said softly.

"Then what is it?" Chad asked confused.

"I like you, but I love Wally," she slowly looked up to meet his eyes.

Chad took a step back feeling a little woozy, he felt like he was falling in a black hole. Forever falling in the abyss while seeing Kuki's tear streamed face. Suddenly, Chad could feel the water falling on him and his clothes wet and cold.

"You two have a funny way of showing it," he said coldly.

"It's minor things, Chad! We know we can get through them, that's part of being in love!" she yelled.

"You sound stupid, you can't be in love with him," he had a disgusted look on his face.

"Then you haven't been listening to me for the past 6 years. You haven't listened when I said I loved Wally since I was 10, he even admitted that he loved me since then too," she chuckled slightly remembering when they told each other. How stupid they were to hold it back for years.

"You really love him?" he asked slightly in awe. She nodded her head in response.

"I'm sorry, Chad. Really," she tried to put her hand on his shoulder but he stepped back.

"Me too. I'm sorry you're in love with a squirt like him, but I'm not sorry for kissing you and admitting everything to you," he just gave her a cold glare.

"I know," she whispered.

"You _know_? How could you _know_" he spat.

"Because when you love someone, the only thing you'll regret with them is hurting them either emotionally or physically. Like with me and Wally," Kuki smiled at him. Actually smiled! Chad just stared at her flabbergasted, no one moved until a beep of a car was heard.

"C'mon man! You're going to get a cold," Maurice called after Chad.

"I hate it when you're right..." he muttered toward Kuki, but she didn't hear. He sighed and said, "have fun with the little punk."

"I'll talk to you later?" Kuki grabbed his hand and asked sweetly.

"Yeah, sure," he mumbled and then walked toward the car.

"Does Kuki need a ride?" Maurice asked once Chad got in the car.

"No," said Chad quietly. Maurice looked at him and shrugged, he drove off waving to Kuki. She gave a small wave back and went towards her car.

"You okay, man?" Maurice asked as he noticed Chad leaning against the cold window.

"No, and I don't know if I will be."

* * *

><p><strong>So bittersweet ending, I know. I'm a 34 fan, what'd you expect! Well anyways, I tried to get Wally's Australian accent and I only did it because he doesn't talk much and I love it when you read his part and then you say it over and over trying to get the accent! XD anyways… HAPPY NEW YEAR! C: review please!**


End file.
